List of assets owned by CBS Corporation
The following is a list of assets owned by CBS Corporation, a subsidiary of National Amusements. Many of CBS's former assets are now property of Viacom due to the CBS/Viacom New Year's Day 2006 split. CBS Entertainment * CBS ** CBS News *** CBS News Radio ** CBS Sports *** CBS Sports Radio ** CBS Worldwide Distribution * The CW (50%, with WarnerMedia's Warner Bros. division) ** The CW Plus ** The CW Daytime ** CW Seed * Decades (50%, with Weigel Broadcasting) * CBS Television Studios ** Big Ticket Television ** CBS Studios International *** CBS Action *** CBS Drama *** CBS Europa *** CBS Reality *** Horror Channel (joint venture with AMC Networks International division of AMC Networks) ** CBS Eye Animation Productions *** Late Night Cartoons, Inc. ** CBS Television Distribution *** CBS Television Distribution Media Sales * CBS Films * CBS Home Entertainment * CBS Interactive ** CBS.com ** CBS All Access ** CBS Interactive Advanced Media ** CBSNews.com *** CBS MoneyWatch *** CBSN ** CBS Sports Digital *** CBSSports.com *** CBS Sports HQ *** 247Sports.com *** MaxPreps.com *** Scout.com ** Chowhound ** CNET *** CNET Video *** Download.com *** CNET Content Solutions ** Digital assets of TV Guide ** GameFAQs ** GameSpot *** Comic Vine *** GameRankings *** Giant Bomb ** Last.fm ** Metacritic ** MetroLyrics ** MP3.com ** mySimon ** Search.com ** UrbanBaby ** TV.com ** ZDNet *** TechRepublic * Watch! Magazine Ten Network Holdings * Network 10 ** ATV Melbourne ** TEN Sydney ** TVQ Brisbane ** ADS Adelaide ** NEW Perth * 10 Peach * 10 Bold * 10 HD * 10 Play * 10 Daily * Spree TV (50%) * Multi Channel Network (24.99%) CBS Cable Networks * AXS TV (20%, with 2929 Entertainment, Anschutz Entertainment Group, Creative Artists Agency, and Ryan Seacrest Media) ** HDNet Movies * CBS Sports Network * Pop * Showtime Networks ** Showtime *** Showtime 2 *** Showcase *** Showtime Extreme *** Showtime Beyond *** Showtime Next *** Showtime Family Zone *** Showtime Women ** The Movie Channel *** The Movie Channel Xtra ** Flix ** Smithsonian Channel (joint venture with the Smithsonian Institution) ** Showtime Entertainment ** Showtime Documentary Films ** Showtime PPV ** Showtime Digital, Inc. CBS Publishing Simon & Schuster Adult publishing * Adams Media, located in Avon, Massachusetts * Atria Publishing Group ** 37 INK, Publisher of African-American and other diverse voices ** Atria Books, general publisher ** Atria Español, publisher of Spanish language books with a focus on United States Spanish speakers ** Atria Unbound, general publisher of ebook editions of Atria ** Beyond Words Publishing co-venture with Atria specializing in the mind-body-spirit category ** Cash Money Content, a co-venture with Cash Money Records ** Emily Bestler Books, publisher of fiction and non-fiction ** Enliven Books, publisher of spiritual and wellness books ** Folger Shakespeare Library ** Howard Books, publisher of Christian books ** Keywords Press, publisher of books by Internet personalities ** Marble Arch Press, co-publishing agreement with the United Kingdom publisher Short Books ** Strebor Books International, publisher of African-American books as well as Black Erotica ** Washington Square Press, paperback publisher of classic and contemporary fiction Atria Books|website=atria-books.com|access-date=January 14, 2017}} * Gallery Books Group ** Gallery Books, general interest publisher ** Karen Hunter Publishing, general interest imprint founded by journalist Karen Hunter ** Mercury Ink, co-publishing deal with Glenn Beck and Mercury Radio Arts ** MTV Books, young adult and pop-culture imprint ** North Star Way Books, inspirational non-fiction imprint with additional services for authors ** Pocket Books, mass market imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Pocket Star, e-book only imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Scout Press, publisher of literary fiction ** Threshold Editions, conservative imprint * Scribner ** Scribner, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books ** Touchstone, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books * Simon & Schuster (the flagship imprint) ** Folger Shakespeare Library, publishes print and ebooks of Shakespeare works ** Saga Press (specializes in science fiction and fantasy.) Children's publishing * Aladdin, publisher of picture and chapter books for middle grade readers * Atheneum, publisher of literary middle grade, teen and picture books * Beach Lane Books, publisher of picture books * Little Simon, publisher of children's books * Margaret K. McElderry Books, boutiqueimprint publisher of literary fiction and nonfiction for children and teens * Paula Wiseman Books, publisher of picture books, novelty books and novels for children * Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, flagship imprint of Simon & Schuster's Children's Division * Simon Pulse, publisher of teen books * Simon Spotlight, publisher focused on licensed properties for children and young adults Audio * Pimsleur Language Programs, language courses * Simon & Schuster Audio, audio division of Simon & Schuster CBS Local Media * CBS Television Stations ** KCBS-TV 2 / KCAL-TV 9 Los Angeles ** KOVR 13 / KMAX-TV 31 Sacramento – Stockton – Modesto, California ** KPIX-TV 5 / KBCW 44 San Francisco – Oakland – San Jose, California ** KCNC-TV 4 Denver, Colorado ** WFOR-TV 4 / WBFS-TV 33 Miami–Fort Lauderdale, Florida ** WTOG 44 St. Petersburg – Tampa, Florida ** WUPA 69 Atlanta ** WBBM-TV 2 Chicago ** WBXI-CD 47 Indianapolis ** WJZ-TV 13 Baltimore ** WBZ-TV 4 / WSBK-TV 38 Boston ** WWJ-TV 62 / WKBD-TV 50 Detroit / Windsor, Ontario ** WCCO-TV 4 / KCCW-TV 12 Walker – Minneapolis–Saint Paul, Minnesota ** WCBS-TV 2 / WLNY-TV 55 Riverhead – New York City ** KYW-TV 3 / WPSG 57 Philadelphia ** KDKA-TV 2 / WPCW 19 Jeannette – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** KTVT 11 / KTXA 21 Fort Worth – Dallas ** KSTW 11 Tacoma – Seattle * CBS Local Digital Media ** ** CBS Local Sports Other * CBS Broadcast Center * CBS Building * CBS Consumer Products * CBS EcoMedia * CBS Experiences * CBS Operations Inc. * CBS Sporting Club * CBS Studio Center * CBS Television City ** CBS Digital * CBS Vision * Ed Sullivan Theater * Westinghouse Licensing Corporation Former assets Sold/spun off * CBS Educational and Professional Publishing: sold to Harcourt Brace Jovanovich in 1986 ** Praeger Publishers: sold to Greenwood Press, Inc. * CBS Eye on People: acquired by Discovery Communications in 1998/1999 * CBS Musical Instruments * CBS Outdoor (now Outfront Media): spun off into a real estate investment trust in 2014 ** CBS Outdoor International: sold to Platinum Equity in 2013 ** CBS Outernet: renamed Outfront Media Outernet * CBS Radio: Merged with Entercom in 2017 ** List of broadcast stations owned by CBS Radio ** Boston Bruins Radio ** CBS Altitude Group ** Eventful ** New York Yankees Radio ** Play.it ** Radio.com * CBS/Columbia Records: sold to Sony in 1987, renamed Sony Music Entertainment in 1991 ** CBS Records International ** Columbia House ** CBS Music Publishing: sold to SBK Entertainment World in 1986 * Home Team Sports: sold to Comcast in 2000/2001 and renamed Comcast SportsNet Mid-Atlantic * Ideal Toy Company: sold to View-Master in 1986 ** Creative Playthings: sold to Swing Design * Midwest Sports Channel: acquired by News Corporation in 2000 and renamed Fox Sports Net North * Paramount Parks: sold to Cedar Fair in 2006 * RTL CBS Entertainment: joint venture with RTL Group; acquired by Blue Ant Media and renamed Blue Ant Entertainment ** RTL CBS Extreme: renamed Blue Ant Extreme * Sundance Channel (now SundanceTV): sold to Rainbow Media (now AMC Networks) in 2008 Dormant or shuttered The following companies are subsidiaries of CBS that either are no longer active or have been absorbed into another part of the company. * CBS Connections * CBS EYE Productions * CBS Innertube * CBS Productions * CBS Records * CBS Technology Center * CBS Theatrical Films * Cinema Center Films * FindArticles * King World Productions ** Eyemark Entertainment *** Group W Productions *** MaXam Entertainment * Paramount Stations Group * Paramount Television (original incarnation) ** Desilu Productions ** Wilshire Court Productions ** Viacom Productions *** Terrytoons *** Viacom Pictures * Simon451 – speculative fiction and fantasy imprint of Simon & Schuster * Spelling Television ** Thomas-Spelling Productions ** Laurel Entertainment ** Worldvision Enterprises *** ABC Films *** Taft Entertainment Television **** QM Productions **** Schick Sunn Classic Productions **** Titus Productions *** Evergreen Programs, Inc. ** Republic Pictures Television *** National Telefilm Associates **** Hollywood Television Service ***** Studio City TV Productions **** NBC Films ***** California National Productions **** U.M. & M. TV Corporation * UPN * Viacom Enterprises * Westinghouse Broadcasting See also * Lists of corporate assets * List of assets owned by Viacom, the former parent of CBS * TuneIn Notes References Category:Lists * CBS